Wren and Robin's Flight
by Snowflower26
Summary: Born in RiverClan, Wrenkit and Robinkit, brother and sister, have a completely ordinary life full of happiness. But... there are problems as ThunderClan get jealous for sunningrocks and attack. As they grow into warriors, they soon realize a secret.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

_**RiverClan**_

Leader

**Sapphirestar/pelt:** beautiful blue-gray she-cat with silver specks, dark blue eyes.

Deputy

**Sandpelt: **creamy-ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat

**Brooktail: **light brown she-cat with darker streaks and green eyes.

(Apprentice **Cinderpaw**)

Warriors

**Cloudberry:** dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Hazelpelt: **gray she-cat with green eyes.

**Reedfoot: **brown tabby tom.

**Heatherflower:** slender silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

(Apprentice **Fernpaw**)

**Fastfoot:** wiry brown tabby tom with green eyes.

(Apprentice **Darkpaw**)

**Grassclaw:** muscular dark gray tom with amber eyes.

(Apprentice **Acornpaw**)

**Hailrain:** beautiful pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Cranelegs:** long-legged white tom with green eyes.

**Streamtail:** silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

(Apprentice **Featherpaw**)

Apprentices

**Cinderpaw:** dark gray she-cat with big blue eyes.

**Fernpaw:** ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Darkpaw**: black tom.

**Acornpaw:** light brown tabby tom with white underbelly.

**Featherpaw:** beautiful pale gray tabby she-cat.

Queens

**Blueflower:** blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Reedfoot's kits: Robinkit (brown tabby tom with yellow eyes) and Wrenkit (gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

**Icestream:** silver she-cat with white underbelly and blue eyes, expecting Craneleg's kits.

Elders

**Poppyfur:** tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Yellowclaw:** dark brown tabby tom.

_**ThunderClan**_

Leader:

**Mousestar/foot:** golden she-cat with gray splotches, green eyes.

Deputy:

**Grayfooth:** dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat:

**Crowflight:** black tom with yellow eyes.

Warriors:

**Poppypatch:** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes.

(Apprentice **Forestpaw:** dark ginger tom with green eyes)

_**WindClan**_

Leader:

**Rabbitstar/spring:** gray-brown tom with dark brown eyes.

Deputy:

**Eagletalon:** white and brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat:

**Fernface: **beautiful gray tabby she-cat with dark hazel eyes.

Warriors:

**Moorstep:** pale gray tabby tom, one green eye and one blue eye.

**Breezeheather**: black she-cat with light brown tabby patches, one amber eye and one violet eye.

_**ShadowClan**_

Leader:

**Snakestar/eye:** light brown tabby tom with unusual bright yellow eyes.

Deputy:

**Shadeshadow:** black tom.

Medicine Cat:

**Bloodfang: **reddish ginger tom.

Warriors:

**Toadhop: **gray tom.

Frogfoot: black and white she-cat with green eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

The creamy-ginger she-cat was scraping some soil of the burdock root her apprentice had just collected. She muttered. "I need to tell Cinderpaw how to get burdock root out of the ground without bringing all this soil with her!

Then a dark gray she-cat burst into the den, making herbs fall out as she passed by and she ran in. The ginger she-cat yowled. "Cloudberry!" Then when she saw the fear in the she-cat's eyes, this was serious. Cloudberry gasped. "Sandpelt! Blueflower's kits, they are coming!"

Forgetting about the burdock root, she grabbed some herbs including _clean_ burdock roots and ran into the nursery. There was only two queens and they were both expecting.

There were wails, coming from the queen as spasms entered her body.

Sandpelt sped over. "Blueflower." She gasped. The queen made an eerie wail which seemed to last for a moon... or more. Without doing anything, the queen made a massive shudder as two kits at the same time plopped at the ground. Blueflower whispered. "Their names are Robinkit and Wrenkit... Tell... Reedfoot... I love him." The blue-gray she-cat gave a massive shudder and her blue eyes closed, Sandpelt knew she'd close them forever in the real world. "Cinderpaw." Sandpelt rasped, no energy. "Tell Reedfoot about the news."

The dark gray she-cat stumbled out of the den. A few seconds later, there was a screech of grief. A brown tabby tom burst into the den and nuzzled the blue-gray dead queen. Sandpelt meowed gently. "She's with StarClan now." Surprisingly, the brown tabby tom's head blazed up, yellow eyes glazed with fury. "It's your fault she died!" He snarled. Then his gaze softened into grief. "I-I'm sorry. I should have blamed myself..." Sandpelt nuzzled him.

Then a choking sound came from her as she stared at the two kits. Robinkit and Wrenkit! The prophesy she recieved from StarClan, was '_The Wren and Robin will take flight and they will bring strong power to the Clan of Water.'_

Whatever happened, these kits will bring definite power to RiverClan.


End file.
